There are important roles for copper in regulating various functions and processes in the human body, including within the skin. Copper is part of an enzyme that regulates energy metabolism, cytochrome c oxidase, and is also essential for the repair of skin tissues by virtue of its role in the cross-linking of elastin and collagen by lysyl oxidase. Copper is a key part of the skin's antioxidant protection system, for removal of superoxide radicals by the antioxidant SOD (superoxide dismutase). Studies have shown that when copper salts are applied directly to the skin in an aqueous solution there is little or no significant benefit. Moreover, the cuprous copper ion (Cu+2) is a catalyst for activating molecular oxygen and is therefore a potential pro-oxidant. It is therefore of interest to develop methods that deliver copper to the skin and net therapeutic results, yet also avoid oxidative damage. Providing the wherewithal to enhance elastin and collagen cross-linking, stimulate new vascular growth and to amplify the skin's tanning response to UV light are goals of the present invention. Another goal is to deliver copper in a form that is effective for reducing enlarged facial pores and scarring caused by acne. These goals are achieved with a therapeutic unit that binds copper with antioxidant plant pigments and chromophores and renders these copper-complexes capable of penetrating the skin; both concentrating the copper-complexes in and around sebaceous glands and also dispersing the copper-complex throughout the skin.